


Ripley John Part 1: Aileen Kel-Avera

by BlackroseBisharp



Series: Ripley John's College Fun! [2]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseBisharp/pseuds/BlackroseBisharp
Summary: Half Incubus Ripley John, after a life of being around mostly humans, attends a college of monsters! Hijinks ensueHe meets up with his childhood friend, and after an intimate session, he unlocks his power!
Series: Ripley John's College Fun! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000854
Kudos: 2





	Ripley John Part 1: Aileen Kel-Avera

Ripley’s eyes glazed over as the alarm on his phone woke him from his soft slumber. He rubbed his bleary yellow eyes and yawned, getting up to turn off the alarm. With a soft hum, he marched to the mirror. He was pretty short, being only 5’6 in height. But being a half incubus he was really...pretty? Normally he’d be handsome but his situation with his parents are unique...which is why he’s more feminine than usual. His skin was a milk chocolatey brown and his hair was a light lavender with magenta highlights. His eyes were large and luminous with pink pupils like his dad. He had only one tiny horn and stubby wings and tail, being a half incubus, his growth is rather stunted compared to full blooded ones. Despite most Alps had pointed ears, he had human ears like his Pops.

Shaking his head he stopped self loathing and got ready for the day, getting dressed and checking his email...wait what?! Ripley’s eyes lit up and he ran down the stairs screeching happily holding his phone in his hands, which startled his parents, who were making breakfast. “DAD, POPS LOOOOOOOOOOK I MADE IT INNNNNNNN” He bounced up and down happily, his dads looked at each other. Marley John was a tall dark skinned human with thick dark hair and skin like Ripley’s, his husband Xavier was a full blooded Alp, but is a trans man so he’s still rather feminine in figure, Ripley seemed to get most of his genes from him, down to the demonic features and the hair, although Xavier’s skin is a lot lighter than his son’s. 

Marley cleared his throat and took the phone. “What’s this son?” Ripley grinned bouncing happily. “Pops I got into the school! L’deau University accepted me!” Xavier squealed and hugged Ripley, being only slightly taller than his son. “Oh Dad is so proud of you Sweetie! I knew that tutor would have helped you out! You better call her and thank Ms. Amy later!” Ripley nods rapidly. “Of course dad! I always show gratitude! You know that!” Xavier giggles and looks at his husband who frowned a bit, still looking at the phone. “What’s wrong honey?”

“Hm...this college is two cities over, this will be the first time Rip will be living on his own…” Xavier looks nervous. “Hmm, you’re right Mar, I wonder if he can handle...wait, you said two cities over right?!” Marley nodded a bit confused by the sudden outburst from his husband. Xavier gets a cheeky smirk. “Heh, didn’t the Kel-Avera’s move there?” 

“Aha! Aileen lives by herself too, and close to the college!” Marley suddenly leans down very seriously. “If you can handle this Rip...we can start packing right away.” Ripley hugs his dad softly and grins. “I can handle it Pops! But I’ll be sure to call if anything goes wrong! Now I’ll call Aileen right away to let her know!” He dashes off to his room, his parents chuckling to each other. 

Ripley pulls out his phone and sends a text to Aileen Kel-Avera, his childhood friend and a powerful Familiar. “Hey Leeny! I’ve got good news!” The response of his friend was near instant. “Huh? What’s up Rip?” “I got into that college I wanted! And it’s the same one your mom works at!” “Oh really? Lemme guess you need a place to stay?” Yeah I heard you wanted a roommate and we haven’t seen each others in ages...soo can I?” “Duhh Rip, but you better give me a big ol' kiss when you get here! <3” 

Ripley responded with a quick “okay” and went back down for breakfast. His parents warned him about monsters and they spent the rest of the day shopping for supplies and packing up Ripley’s stuff. Ripley also made sure to apply for his classes, thankfully he was able to apply for everything he wanted.

Right after breakfast the next day they head to the lush apartment complex Aileen was staying in. While Marley started to carry stuff and Xavier assisted with a bit of magic, Ripley knocked on the door politely. A familiar face was there, Aileen Kel-Avera. Being a Familiar she has a short petite stature with fair skin and furry purple hands and feet. Her hair matched her purple fur but her eyes were dark rusty red with pink star shaped irises. Her soft cheeks were permanently rosy and she had fluffy ears. Ripley always wondered if she had four ears or just two but never worked up the courage to ask. Back to Aileen, she had short dark purple wings and a long fluffy tail that was connected to them. Ripley felt a small pang of jealousy but cheered up when Aileen grabbed him and squeezed him in a tight hug, she was known for her immense strength, a mere portion of her mother though. 

Aileen set him down and flashed a cutesy grin. “God you’ve gotten taller Rip! You smell great too, I told you that shampoo would work!” Ripley nodded and went down to help his dads move in, but Aileen ended up doing most of the work due to her immense power and strength. A move that would have taken several hours only took one, the apartment was two rooms but a shared bathroom, it wasn’t THAT lush after all. After all was done, they were taking a well-deserved rest while Aileen served drinks to them. After their drinks, Aileen offered a movie but Marley refused. “Sorry dear but Xavi and I gotta head back before it gets too late, I have work in the morning.” Xavier nodded and gave Ripley a big wet kiss on the cheek before clinging to Marley’s strong arm. “Bye Sweetie! Call us tomorrow okay, and after breakfast have Aileen take you to campus and look around okay? Love you!” Ripley waves and chuckles as his dads leave.

As soon as they left Aileen giggled cutely looking over at her childhood friend. “You know Mom works at that college right? She’s gonna pester you about it, here’s hoping you don’t get her.” Ripley rubs his neck nervously. “Well….you see...she’s already my art teacher..” Aileen rolled her eyes and leaned on him, making the taller boy wrap his arm around the Familiar. “Hey Aileen..? Why’d you back out of college you never told me.” Aileen huffed and sat up glaring at him. “Trying to seduce you and you want to talk about my Mommy issues?” Ripley blinked in surprise. 

“But you were cuddling me like we used to do, nothing sexual-” Aileen grabbed his face and kissed him hard, leaving the lad cross-eyed and flushed. “Fine, I’ll tell you but you owe me your virginity.” She smirked at Ripley’s surprised face and scooted to the edge of the couch. “You see, Mom and I talked about me going to the same college that she works at since I started middle school. It’s very annoying, I never wanted to go to college. I wanted to work as soon as I graduated, but she wasn’t having that...things got tense to the point that I moved out two years ago. I managed to get a job at a perfume company and I moved up pretty high in the ranks already…but I haven’t spoken to Mom since and I kinda miss her. I know she meant well but she was too overbearing and since we moved from you and my other friends, I didn’t have many people to talk to about it. But still, she made me with magic, and she never married so she’s the ONLY family I have…” She looked down and Ripley reached over and stroked her ears the way she liked. “My gosh Aileen I never noticed this stressed you out so much...Well I can arrange a meet up so you guys can clear the air or something-” 

Aileen swooned and kissed him again. “God you’re such a good man Ripley. But since I bared my heart out to you, I feel like shit so you’re cheering me up by letting me ride you~” Ripley nodded and kissed her this time, his brown lips soft like pillows and his breath was sweet, pretty much all succubus like monsters had sweet, hot breath, and Ripley was no exception. Aileen moaned purring loudly as she returned the kiss, slipping off her shirt and bra, revealing her small round breasts and toned stomach. Aileen smirked and backed up showing off. “You like my body huh, even though I’m petite?” Ripley nods, licking his lips. “I feel…” He didn’t finish that sentence and licked at her breasts, feeling the pink little nipples harden in his mouth. She growled sexually and kicked her little legs. “Mmmmmmyessss~ Your incubus genes must be kicking in, don’t stop Ripley, get more excited~!” She rubbed her foot against his pants, feeling his dick quickly harden to it’s full size of 7 inches. Huge on his frail frame. She giggled excitedly and pushed Ripley off her. “Strip you hunk~ I want to see you all~” She winked as she removed her pants, showing her clean shaven cunt. “Hope you like bald pussies, I prefer shaven personally~”

Ripley shrugged and removed his pants...Aileen moaned loudly as soon as his smell hit the air...it was a similar sweet smell to his breath combined with a musky scent that all human men had...it melted her brain a bit. Ripley was finally naked, his girly brown chest exposed to the elements. Aileen kissed him again and grabbed his cock in her soft furry hand, pumping it a bit. Ripley moaned his voice delightfully high pitched, his cock throbbing in her hand. “L-Leeny that feels so good~ Don’t stop!” Aileen grew wetter as he moaned and pumped her faster wiggling her lil butt to entice him further. With her free hand she rubbed his fat nuts, feeling them fill up with swimmers. She let go of his dick and licked the precum off her hand while he whined and bucked his hips. “W-Why’d you stop, I was close…” She shook her head and rubbed her cunt, spreading juices over on his dick before slipping on. “Your cum is going in my womb for your first time! 

Ripley gasped. “Well I suppose it’s okay...I’m on birth control so-” He let out a lewd scream as his petite friend slammed down to the balls, bulging her stomach. She wheezed a bit but smirked at him with teary eyes. “F-uck yes...you’re so big Ripley!” She bounced faster and faster, showing off her superior strength and rubbing his nipples, teasing them with her hands. Ripley was a quivering mess and couldn’t do much besides grab her ass and hips or massage her nipples. Aileen got cheeky, swatting his round soft bubblebutt with her fluffy tail. For several minutes they stayed like this, the sperm in Ripley’s ballsack slowly filled up more and more until he was fit to burst. “Aileen I’m gonna cum!” “Do it you sexy bastard! Cum inside me!” She sunk her sharp teeth into his neck and bit hard making him scream, he shot his load, the force of it nearly knocking Aileen off his cock. She joined him in screaming her womb swelling immensely from the amount of cum. Aileen pulled off when she finished, a thick line of cum dripping from her pussy and his cock. Ripley was out cold as soon as he finished, Aileen kissed his forehead chuckling and started to clean up.

When Ripley awoke he looked around, everything was spotless and Aileen was munching on pizza. He shot up, not feeling drained as he expected to feel. Aileen looked up at him, her eyes wide. “What the hell?! You...you look like me!” Ripley pulls out his phone and gasps at what he sees in the screen’s reflection. His hair had changed to the same shade of purple as Aileen’s and his eyes had changed to match her own. He looked behind him and saw that his wings and tail matched hers, even in length. A raw, potent magic flowed through his body, he felt so fucking powerful...it almost made him cry. Since his demonic features were stunted, he never had power, not being able to fly with his puny wings. Aileen quickly called his parents, and Marley was shocked at his appearance but Xavier was over the moon.

“MY BABY BOY GOT LAID HEHEHE THAT COVENANT LOOKS NICE ON YOU SON! AND A FAMILIAR TOO?!” Marley calmed him down and Xavier explained. “Hehe well you see, succubus type monsters can temporarily gain the powers of their sexual partners through a Covenant. Your appearance changes accordingly as well. Remember when sometimes I would look like Marley? That was my covenant with him! I could borrow his physical strength!” Ripley was blown away. “Well Dad...how can I turn back?” He almost didn’t really want to, but this power seems addictive. “Just focus on letting go of that power, take a deep breath and focus on your own self. If you ever want to activate it again, just think of Aileen.” Ripley does as he says and he went back to normal...or so it seemed. Marley spoke up. “Is that...a second horn..?” Xavier sobbed happily hugging Marley tight, Ripley ran to a mirror and started crying as well. A tiny blip of a horn was starting to grow out of his head and his other one was bigger now, as were his wings and tail. “F-Finally I’m not a freak…” He walked over to his dads and grinned widely. “Looks like this year is gonna be a great one!” 

His dads soon have to go, but Xavier promises to visit to give him flying lessons, as he should be able to. As soon as they hang up Ripley picks up Aileen and kisses her all over her face. “ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouIfuckingloveyouLeeny.” Aileen chuckled and pushed him off gently. “You’re welcome Ripley. You know, if you get more, you can get more powerful. This would be a good time to learn more about Monsterkind.” Ripley looked bewildered. “Wait wait...aren’t we like dating now, wouldn’t that be...cheating?” Aileen giggled and patted his thigh. “Not unless you wanna date cutie~ I’m happy being your friend though, you can just knock me up platonically!” That threw them both into laughter and soon Aileen stretched. “Time for bed stud, you know where your room is. But shower first okay. You have a big day tomorrow~” He gives her a kiss and hug and waves goodnight to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I do hope you enjoy though! Part two will start a m/m pairing for those curious


End file.
